


Sins Aren't The Only Thing I'm In Love With

by OfLaceAndGoggles



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Adventure, America's Suitehearts, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Suspense, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfLaceAndGoggles/pseuds/OfLaceAndGoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One girl's journey through Strange Land and all the perils and joys that come with it. Will Jinx make friends or enemies? Will her companions help her through her hardships? Will she ever go back to Normal Land? Find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intrigue Is The Last Thing On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: There will be some strong language, but not enough to be overpowering. However, if you are easily offended, I suggest you hit your browser's back button. Also, cookies to everyone who gets the references I put to other artists in this story.)

She had been one of the odd ones, even just after she stepped through the door from Normal Land to ours. Even through the usual paparazzi flashes, the rushing about, she kept a blank face. I'd watched from my usual spot up in my tree, wondering who she'd be drafted to work for. Donnie already had someone to help him with his own experiments, and I had my assistant, Rain Cloud, to help me bottle my special sand and keep my schedule clean for the nightmares I needed to harvest. Horseshoe didn't need anyone. But this one, she looked different than all the others that had fallen through the door. She walked through, head held high, looking around as if everything she saw was something terrifying. I'll admit, out world can be overwhelming to newcomers. It was even crazy to me, when I fell here. But I'm getting ahead of myself.  
I watched her transform, her short black hair morphing to long white waves, reaching nearly to her waist. She wore a long black skirt with a yellow top. Benzedrine rushed forward, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to the castle. I leaped from my branch and landed beside her and the good doctor, smiling gently.  
“Oh, hello, Sandman. This is Molly, but I'm calling her Jinxed Moon. Jinx for short. She's my new assistant.”  
Jinx nodded, seeming to go along with whatever was happening. She sighed and seemed reluctant to speak, until Benzedrine started talking again. “You'll be living in Sandman's part of the castle, but you'll be working for me as my assistant. Okay, Jinx?”  
She opened her mouth finally and spoke. “ _Okay._ ”  
My heart stopped for a few seconds. She had spoken with Benzedrine's voice. With perfect inflection and just the right note of exasperation. _Holy shit,_ I thought. _This is going to be interesting._  
  
The three of us walked to the castle at an easy pace, Jinx chattering softly about this or that in Benzedrine's lilting voice. She stopped every so often to examine a tree or flower, then ran back to us to continue our journey. Once we got to the doors of the massive black castle that was our home, the doors opened with a loud creak and I heard Jinx gasp softly at the flurry of activity within. Strangely- dressed people ran in every direction, all having things to do. Mainly assistants of the Heads, like Benzedrine and I. I spotted Rain Cloud waving at me from the stairway to the tower that I stayed in, and I gave her a brief nod. She probably had a new project for me to work on. But I wanted to make sure Jinx was comfortable in her situation with Benzedrine before I headed off to do my own daily preparations for a night of dreaming in Normal Land. We walked down several dimly lit corridors until we reached a metal door with a glass window.  
“This is where you'll be working with me, in my lab,” The good doctor informed the white-haired girl, opening the door slowly and making sure she was paying attention. She regarded everything with dark brown eyes sliding across the room to a small bed where she'd be able to rest, hidden among vials of liquid in indescribable colors and various chemical equipment.  
I finally spoke up. “And from time to time other Heads in the castle might ask you for assistance, so be sure to keep on your toes.” She watched me run a finger under my eyes, then nodded and smiled.  
“I'll be sure and keep it in mind. Thank you so much for letting me stay here.” She spoke in my voice this time. It'd take some getting used to, but it wasn't too distracting. I just nodded and left them to it, heading to my tower and my daily workload.


	2. Hardly A Gentleman, Mainly A Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter The Ringmaster and his Assistant, Velvet Rose. What hijinks and deeds will ensue?

Traditionally, I'd always been in charge of the entertainment in Strange Land. Anyone who entered with a particularly diverting gift always caught my attention, or the attention of my assistant, Velvet Rose. He'd come running into my office on a particularly sunny day (an abnormal occurrence in Strange Land, mind you), completely out of breath, his messy brown hair stuck up at odd angles and eyes wide behind bright makeup. I waited patiently for him to calm down, as displays of emotion were hardly commonplace for him.

“Bre- Ringmaster, Sir. There's.. there's another special one here.” He gasped for breath, almost saying my actual name. We'd gotten quite familiar with each other, but not enough to be saying true names during working hours. “A special one, you say. Special how? Can they swallow knives or shoot milk out of their eye sockets?” I took off my top hat and rested it on my lap, sighing. The last four “special ones” had been less than stellar. They'd all been moved to other situations, other Heads.  
“No, no. Better than special! It's a girl, and she can copy people's voices!” He said a little above his normal speaking volume, that of a rumbling mouse.  
I'll admit that adding a virtual parrot woman to my nightly show was certainly an entertaining thought. I ran a hand through my neat hair, considering. “Well, I assume she already has an assignment, or you wouldn't look so desperate.”  
Vel nodded. “Yeah, exactly. She's already been put to work in Benzedrine's quarters.” He seemed genuinely distressed by the very thought, the poor boy.  
 _Perhaps he wants for a companion_ , I wondered. “Well. That certainly complicates things. I will simply have to speak with Doctor Benzedrine and see what can be done. If her talent is indeed what you have told me, dear Vel, I should like to have her in my show at any cost.”  
He nodded, leaning against the wall with a shrug, adjusting his bright red vest. “I know. That's why I told Chatty Cathy up at the desk to arrange a meeting for us to go see her tonight.”  
I felt my brows climb to my hairline. “Really? Splendid. Let's go meet her at once.” I stood easily, brushing off my crimson overcoat that I always wore within the castle, displaying my position as the Keeper of Entertainment and Diversions. Placing my hat atop my head once more, I strode out the door with Velvet Rose and toward dear Benzedrine's lab. _This could give everyone quite a turn, taking Benzedrine's assistant. I hope this is worth it, or I should hide Velvet's vest._  
  
We made haste toward the desk where Chatty Cathy resided, multiple phones ringing around her at all times, her mouth moving at lightning sped to answer them all and her two extra hands and arms kept answering the ringing apparatuses easily. I cleared my throat and put on a smile, addressing Cathy in the looser speech that Vel liked to adopt when he spoke. “Hey there Cathy, looking sharp today. Did Velvet just come and ask for an appointment with Dr. B for later?”  
She brushed dark hair behind many-times-pierced ears, gazing at me from behind huge red winged eyeglasses. “Why yes, he did, doll. He was ever so polite with me. You have an audience with him in about fifteen minutes.” She smiled, hands still moving rapidly in order to answer all the ringing phones. She smiled and waved us off, holding one of the devices to her ear. “Front desk, please hold.. Front desk, please hold..”

We walked away from the large desk, bound for Benzedrine's lab and winding down many corridors until we reached the door. Soft singing floated through it. The doctor's voice, singing a lighthearted tune... from two throats. Velvet opened the door and what I saw astounded me. A slight girl of maybe twenty with snow white hair, singing with another's voice. _I must have her for my show_ , I thought fervently. I cleared my throat loudly and they stopped, the easy smile fading off the girl's face. Benzedrine turned to look at Velvet and I, smiling. “Why hello there. Cathy mentioned you wanted to see us. Can I ask what this is about?”  
I looked pointedly at the girl, nodding. She only stared back, warm brown eyes watching me curiously. “You already have. I'd like to have a talk with your assistant, Doctor.”  
The man dressed in yellow turned to the girl, then back to me. “If this is about her talent, then you're not stealing another of my assistants, Ringmaster. You already took Velvet from me.”  
Velvet grinned by my side, speaking over the last of the older man's sentence. “Yeah, but I had a special talent that wasn't suited to such easy tasks as sorting chemicals.” Indeed, Velvet Rose's talent had become apparent quite early on, but that is a story for another time.  
I tried to focus my attention on the girl, speaking above the quiet protests of Benzedrine. “My good man, if you would let me have an audience with the girl, alone, for a few passing minutes? I assure you it won't take much longer than that. Certainly, if all avenues were open to her, should she not choose what suits her best?” I could tell the Doctor was waning in his resistance, everyone did after I had my say. In the end, he nodded his agreement.  
“Jinx, you can talk to the Ringmaster and see if you'd prefer a different position.” She nodded once, following me out the door of the lab.  
“What is this about, sir?” She asked quietly, using Velvet's stern voice. It didn't match her sunny demeanor.  
 _Quite bizarre_. “Well, my dear, I would offer you a different position of assignment, within my entertainment show for the occupants of this land. We perform nightly, and I assure that you will have the best of quarters. Your talent is one I would have in my show, one that I believe would draw an even bigger following than we've ever had. In fact, I would even offer you a partnership, as my eventual successor.” Belatedly, I realized that I may have come on a little strongly in my words, but I was at the point of no return. I could only wait to hear her answer.  
She hummed softly, acknowledging my words. She spoke in my voice, with her own speech. “And what would I do? Be a nothing but a parrot in the show, repeating other's words?” She had no look of anger, merely a calm serenity that seemed to permeate her every pore.  
“Nay, fair lady. I would have you as my partner and successor, as well. I daresay that you have some good uses other than simply your curious talent.” I removed my hat, cradling it under my arm carefully as we spoke.  
She seemed to consider it, keeping my voice as her own. “I'll think about it. Give me a few days as Benzedrine's assistant, and then I'll come work with you for the same amount of days. A trial period.”  
I bobbed my head in agreement. She was clever. “Alright. That seems fair enough. A trial period indeed. Three days to each Head, I wager?” I placed my hand on her arm, a gesture of friendliness. She finally smiled. “Yes. That does seem fair.”  
“I have but one more inquiry for you, dear Jinx.” It had been the thing that bothered me most about her, and I simply had to know.  
“And what is that?” She regarded me with a curious air, one of caution. “Have you tried speaking with your own voice? Or have you found that you can no longer use it, only mimic the voices of others?” My words were met with a stunned silence. Apparently I had hit the nail on the head precisely.  
“That'll be all, Miss Jinx. A good day to you and the good doctor.” I took my leave, replacing my hat and Velvet trailing along behind. I knew there would be hell to pay, in a matter of speaking, from Sandman. I'd already made a deal with him, the Main Head, that I would do my utmost not to steal any more assistants.  
Oops-a-daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. Writing Brendon as a Victorian gentleman certainly wasn't on my bucket list. But whoa, is it ever fun. Wonder what he has planned for Jinx? Also, wow. Chatty Cathy. The epitome of 50's secretary/pin up girl. She is FUN to write. Stay tuned~


	3. Don't Forget To Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens as Jackknife Murder and Velvet Rose's rivalry is revealed. Where will this put Jinx?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the P!ATD song.

I'll admit, the Ringmaster was a bit... how to put it.... disarming? Yeah, that's it. He talked like something out of a movie, but his motives were very modern. Leaving his conversation mainly about my opportunities up until the very end was a good tactic. I'd have to think about what he'd said, but at the moment I needed to focus on my work with Doctor Benzedrine. I walked back inside his lab, examining all the flasks curiously until the doctor clearing his throat made me jump.   
“Well. After that interruption, I suppose we could get to work? Lots to do, you know.” He smiled at me, pulling off his lovely yellow parade jacket and donning a yellow lab coat instead. He held out a yellow apron to me and I wrapped it around me, typing it in the front so it stayed tight.  
“Right then. First I'll explain what I do, and then I'll show you the basics of how I do it.” He more or less marched to a cabinet on the far wall, pulling out an archaic-looking Bunsen burner and some glass flasks. “In this land, I am mainly a doctor. Addressing any health problems that someone might have, or medicating them to progress toward fixing one. Secondly, I am counselor. People come to me with their problems and I can help talk someone through them. That's one aspect that I think you'll have no trouble with. Following me so far?”  
I nodded, choosing to stay silent for now. Better to listen and ask questions later.   
“Good.” He handed me a rubber band to hold my hair back and I tied it behind me, safely out of the way. “The next part of the job is the most difficult; making the cures for whatever ails the people of Strange Land.”

  
As if on queue, a man came to the door and knocked, dressed all in black and wearing fingerless gloves, shiny black hair hanging to just below eyeliner-ringed eyes. His gaze was striking as he stared at me, speaking in a soft voice. “Doctor, I'm here for my next prescription.”  
The canary-dressed doctor grinned. “Jackknife Murder. Pleasure. This is my new assistant, Jinxed Moon. Jinx, I'll show you how to mix his cocktail.” He scampered off to yet another cabinet, puling out a black file labeled with Jackknife’s name and information. I stood close by, ready to grab whatever the doctor needed. Without looking up, he started giving instructions. “Look for a purple bottle labeled 'Misery', and another labeled 'Consequence'. That one should be green.”   
' _Should be'. Thrilled._ I searched for the requested bottles anyway, smiling to myself when I found them, placing them on the table with the Bunsen burner and flask.  
“Excellent, now..” The doctor glanced at the file and then at the bottles, then hummed a bar of something I didn't recognize. “Go ahead and add half a bottle of each into the flask I've attached to the Bunsen burner. Just be sure not to inhale the fumes from the bottles.”   
I followed his instructions exactly, and then he nodded and turned to Jackknife. “Jack, would you be so very kind and show Jinx to her room in Sandman's tower? She hasn't been there yet. I trust you not to leave her behind.”  
He nodded, reaching for my hand, his black fingernail polish chipped. I let him take it and lead me out of the room. His hold was surprisingly gentle for one who seemed to have an air of danger about him.   
Many dark corridors passed before Jack spoke quietly, squeezing my hand with gentle pressure. “What's your real name?”  
I bit my lip, shaking my head. From what I'd seen so far, everyone had given up their old names once they'd arrived here. But I figured it couldn't hurt to tell him.  
“Molly..” I said just as quietly back, in his voice. It was easiest to use whatever voice I'd just heard than to use a different one. “What's yours?”  
We passed a candle embedded in the wall and it threw his features into sharp relief. He was smiling. “Jared. It's nice to meet you, Molly. Keep a handle on that name. A lot of people forget theirs once they're here.” The smile faded off his face, replaced with the same brooding blankness as before. “There's a lot of weird stuff going on, but I can help you through it, if you want to. You seem really nice.”

 

We passed many doors before we finally made it to the main atrium of the castle, and there seemed to be fewer people rushing around than before. I saw Velvet Rose out of the corner of my eye for a split second and almost called out to him but Jared squeezed my hand. “Don't call him over here!” he hissed just loud enough for me to hear over the dull roar of too many people talking at once. “He thinks he's so fucking special because he's more flexible than a Slinky. The last thing we need is that slimy fucker seeing me. He hates me.” With that, Jared started walking toward the massive grand staircase with me in tow. I turned back to see Velvet watching us with a curious expression, then turn and walk calmly toward the main entrance of the castle until he was out of sight. Jared pulled me around the corner and then he stopped, turning to face me. “He saw us, didn't he?”  
I sighed. “Yes...”   
Jared smirked and shivered a little. “That's so weird, hearing my voice come back at me like that. Do I really sound that whiny? Haha. Anyway...” He leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his shiny hair. “Sandman won't be happy. He can't stand drama in his castle. But... Huh. Anyway. Sandman will probably be wondering where you are... better get going.” He took my hand again and led me up a slim staircase and finally down a richly carpeted hallway with only three doors. One at the very end of the hallway that was massive and richly carved wood that appeared to be dark blue, one that was purple on the left, and one that was red on the right hand side of the hallway. Jared stopped by the red door, gesturing across the hall to the purple one. “The red door is my room. The purple one is yours. I helped Sandman get it ready for you, so if there's anything you don't like, just let me know, okay?” He smiled again, a genuine one that lit up his whole face.  
I nodded and smiled back. “Okay.” He turned and opened his door, walking inside and closing it without another word or backward glance, leaving me to stand out in the hallway and stare after him. What an odd man. And by that, I mean he was almost... _normal._ Which in this land, was odd.


	4. Long Lost Is The Wishing Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the Motley Crue song "Wild Side". Will Sandman take rumors of his subjects in stride?

Creating dreams is no simple task. It involves a huge amount of concentration, total darkness, and absolute silence. My hands hovered in front of me, fingers weaving shapes and vivid colors in midair. A scene of an abandoned hospital appeared, sliding into focus like an old piece of film. I could feel my hand shaking but I willed it to stay still, biting my lip as I added the next layer. A series of ghostly figures, wearing bloodstained hospital gowns. A flick of the wrist and a feeling of uneasiness was added, making the dreamer feel like they were trapped, but they had to find something to get out. A tool, anything to get out of there.  
There was a loud _bang_ as my door slammed open, the outline of a slight girl in a short dress standing there. She clicked on the light beside the door, and it turned out to be my assistant, Rain Cloud. She had her usual smile on for me, the words on her dress continuously to reflect the petty gossip that was almost a form of currency in Strangeland. I steadfastly ignored it, fixing my face with an annoyed look. “Rain Cloud. I've told you not to interrupt me when I'm making dreams.” I swiped the dream with my hand into a nearby glass bottle, stoppering it with a cork. Old-fashioned, but it got the job done. “What exactly is so important _this time?_ I really can't take many more interruptions.”  
She tossed her long pink hair behind her, huffing. “Well, firstly, I thought you'd like to know that people have started saying that Benzedrine is a rip-off, that his concoctions don't work.”

I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off, smoothly launching into her next tidbit of gossip. “Not only that, but now I'm hearing that the new girl you put with Benzedrine is considering a trial period of work with the Ringmaster.”  
I growled out loud. Rumors like this came up every so often, but they irked me to no end. “Benzedrine is perfectly credible, his potions work just fine. As for Jinx, I thought she would be safe with the doctor. Buuuut I can see I'm going to have a talk with Brendon and straighten this out. And Jinx. She is not to work with him,” I huffed, shaking the mixture in it's bottle and pouring the liquid it had created onto a stone slab, where it dried into a thin layer. “Leave me for now, I need to think about this.” I didn't look at her again; she took the hint and left, shutting off the light and closing the door once more, leaving me in the total darkness that I needed. Heaving a relieved sigh, I bent over the stone and started tracing symbols onto the surface of the dream, making sure all the magic I put in it would stay safely tucked inside the fibers.

 _The last thing I need is another assistant working for that crooked fool. At the very least, I might have to place her under my care completely as an apprentice. He wouldn't dare try to take her from me. Or I'll have to move her from her assignment completely and make sure she's a regular citizen... but even then, she would be in danger of falling prey to his whims and persuasion.._  
It was quite a quandary, but it would have to wait. I was too far behind on my stock of dreams to worry about Jinxed Moon, and apparently to flustered by the Benzedrine rumors to do anything about the dream. _Dammit._ I quickly finished drawing all the symbols and clapped my hands once over the thin sheet, making it turn into a fine powder. I gently brushed it into the bottle and shelved it, straightening my long cape and stood upright, walking back out my Creation Room and out of my chambers, passing a bemused Rain Cloud scribbling in a notebook. Whatever she busied herself with was of no concern of mine, so I continued out of my quarters and into the hallway. I needed to sort things out with both Benzedrine and Jinx because otherwise I wouldn't be able to focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos if you like it! The more I get, the faster I update! So sorry this one is short, but all of Sandman's parts so far have been very short.


	5. The Way To My Heart Is Through Red Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we meet Rogue Mishap! Will he help Jackknife Murder, or just sit back and watch?

I knew that Jinx.. Molly.. I knew she'd be important later on. Her talent was something very unique to this land. I thought about it as I shut my door, a book came hurtling at me. I sidestepped it and it landed on the floor with a soft thump. “Mishap, I told you to stop throwing my shit.” As soon as I spoke, a tall man with cinnamon skin stepped out of the shadows of my room, a grin on his face.“Jack, you don't need to be rude. Just because you can possess people or whatever-”  
I cut across him, heading straight for my stolen laptop on its desk. Technology higher than phones were restricted here, but I had made a deal with Mishap in order to get it. “I told you. Call me by my real name, amigo.”  
He sighed, running a hand through curly black hair. “Fine. Jared, you need to let me out of here once in a while. I get restless.” He sat on my red and black bedspread, making himself comfortable.  
“You can walk through walls and back into Normal Land, why don't you just do that instead of bugging me all the time, Gabe? Seriously, it's not like there's anything stopping you. Not even Sandman.”  
His brown eyes sparkled in the half-light from my laptop. “I know. But you know Pete's got a soft spot for me. Always has. But that's not going to help our plan of getting out of here and back where we belong, is it?” He pulled a tiny bottle of vodka from his pocket, drinking the whole thing in one go while I logged into the temporary connection I still had to Normal Land. It was very spotty, but it got the job done. It was a while before he broke the silence, the smile obvious in his voice.  
“So, you met the new girl. What's she like? Is she pretty?” I could tell he was teasing me, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of saying anything back. When I was silent for a few more minutes, tapping away at my computer, he got up and started walking around my room, sighing heavily. “At least give me something to work with. I'm bored.”  
“I'm not here to entertain you. I'm here to figure out how we can back to Normal Land.” I typed more furiously, trying to drown out the sounds of Gabe rifling through my stuff.  
“Whoa, what's this?”  
I turned to see him hanging onto what appeared to be a can of Red Bull, but my eyes widened. “Gabe, put that down.”  
“Why? You've been holding out on me, man!” He looked upset that I'd been apparently hiding his favorite beverage behind a stack of textbooks.  
“Gabe, put it down. It's not Red Bull in there. It's an incubus.” My fingers tightened on the edge of my desk.  
He looked confused. “Why would you put an Incubus in there?”  
“Because. They hate the smell.”  
He made an O shape mouth and tilted his head back, finally getting it. He put the can back where he found it, sighing. And then he looked at my face. “Is there really an incubus in there?”  
I snorted and turned back to my laptop. “No. I just didn't want you stealing my last can, dude. I need that shit.”  
I felt him cuff me on the back of the head, and I twitched the fingers of my left hand in response. A loud _smack!_ of skin on skin rang out behind me, and Gabe grunted. “What'd you make me smack myself for?” He pulled my chair around so I could look at him. A pink mark on his cheek stood out, but he seemed more concerned about me than my temporary possession of his arm. “Jared. What's bugging you, man? I can tell you're upset. Talk to me, man.”  
I sighed and reached behind me, closing the lid of my laptop. “Okay, but don't get mad. I think the Ringmaster is trying to get Jinx, the new girl, to work for him instead of Benzedrine. And I just know that that stupid fuck, Velvet Rose, is in on it. I know he's gonna get his grubby mitts on her and I just can't stand the thought...”  
Gabe slowly grinned. “Do you like her, amigo?”  
“No. You're ridiculous. I'm just worried about her. I know what Ryan was like before Brendon got ahold of him. And I don't want that happening to her.”  
Gabe nodded slowly. “Fair enough. But seriously, we need to get some grub. Want me to ghost up to Normal and grab you some tacos?”  
I shrugged. “Sure.”  
Gabe just backed away until he got to the wall and then walked right through it, smiling.  
I knew he'd probably go and tell Vicki what was going on, he always did. But I was more worried about him perving on Jinx than anything. _Fuckin' creep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, writing Jared was harder than I thought. So, I brought out Folie A Deux and it worked wonders. Wonder where the story will go next? Stay tuned <3


	6. Ever Since We Met..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more characters are introduced, and more of The Ringmaster's plans are revealed.

“I just don't think it's a good idea,” Velvet enthused as he pulled off his vest, dropping it to the ground. Now that he and I were alone, I could tell he wanted to let loose and be himself. Haughtiness never suited him, and his natural, more gentle side was something I relished. He sat next to me as we worked, sewing up holes in the Big Top's fabric, the massive swath of canvas spread over the field beside Sandman's castle, the Top spread over our laps. In the distance, I could faintly spy Vermillion Anthrax talking to what looked like Crypt Hyacinth, but I wasn't sure. I shot a furtive glance over Vel's shoulder, watching him pull his miniscule stitches taught against the crimson canvas. I felt a light tap on my own shoulder and I looked round to see none other than Vermillion Anthrax standing there, looking ravishing in her bright purple dress with the frayed and soiled hem. She had a smile and a question for me, it seemed, as she always did. “Ringmaster, Sir. Will Jinx be joining us, do you think? If so, I think she should stick with me and the other girls. Crypt and I were speaking and the general consensus seems to be that Jinx is quite unpopular with the males. They don't want her here, Sir.”  
I nodded, taking in the information with my usual affected grace. “Well, 'Mil, I do believe she'll be a perfect fit here within our family. I simply do not know what has gotten into the male half of our family, but I can see I will have to speak to everyone at once. But later,” I added, noticing 'Mil's eager smile. She nodded and ran back to Crypt, chattering away. Velvet snorted once she was gone, making me look at him once more. “What is it now, Vel?”   
“She's so flighty. She probably only wants Jinx here to play games with her and gossip, just like any other ridiculous woman we have in this family. I mean yeah, I'd like her here too, but I want to be the one to be her friend, to teach her our ways. Not 'Mil.” He pulled the thread harder than necessary, buckling the canvas.

  
I let him fix his mistake before continuing, removing my hat and resting it safely in the grass beside me. “Well, you forget that her talent is vital to drawing more of a crowd to our show, and that I know she's quite intelligent. I can sense that about people. That and I am fairly certain she can decide for herself what's best. But that's hardly what is bothering you, there's something else. Come, tell me what's on your mind.”   
Velvet sighed and dropped his needle, snuggling close to me on the grass and laying his head on my chest. We had always been quite familiar with each other, ever since the day we met. I wrapped an arm around him, closing my eyes and simply waiting for him to speak. I knew he'd tell me when he was ready.   
A few minutes later, he spoke up, just above a whisper. “I saw Jinx with Jackknife earlier, and I know she's going to fall for him. They were holding hands, Brendon. I don't want her around that.. that.. petulant dark _slime!_ ” His voice rose with every word, nearly at hysterics by the time he finished.  
I held him, petting his hair and shushing him quietly. I could feel him calm as I began to speak softly to him so that no one else would hear. “You listen to me, now. She will not 'fall' for him. He won't let her get close enough. You of all people should understand the way he is. Solitary. Biting. He hates using his gift, and he hates any kind of social interaction.”  
Vel sighed, shaking his head. “But.. they were holding hands. She'd hardly been here an hour and he'd already touched her. He could be poisoning her mind this very instant!”  
I shook my own head, offering him a smile. “He will not. Not if he knows his place. I spoke to her first, he will not dare involve her in his own harebrained schemes. She will come to us, Ryan. You'll see.”  
Vel was silent for a while, being pensive as usual. Thinking every option through. “Perhaps... perhaps she doesn't want to? What if she only agreed to your terms to humor you? I mean, she's pretty new here, and she seems pretty content to hang around the likes of Jackknife...” he fell quiet once more, nuzzling into my chest.

I reached for his wrist, running my thumb over the spindly words inked there. “Hush, now. You're only making yourself overexcited, Ryan. This will all play out in our favor. In good time, what we need and want will come to us. Not always in the way we expect, mind you. So I think you'll find yourself quite surprised, indeed.”   
Velvet heaved out a sigh of quiet relief. “You always know how to make me feel better. You and your pretty words.” He seemed content to stay in my embrace, the others working on the Top and other miscellany around us.

I offered a small smile that he didn't see, still pressed against me. “Only because I know you best. Now, let's finish this Top, we've got a big night _and_ a conference to hold tonight. Come now, we'll finish this up quick and I'll have Cook make you a sandwich.”  
He pulled away with a slight smile, scooting back into place and picking up his needle once more. “You know he doesn't like me. But that would be nice.”  
I chuckled, retrieving my own needle. “I am aware. But he knows better than to refuse me.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, title is taken from Panic! At The Disco's song, Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met). I was listening to it at the time, and it seems to fit the mood of the chapter. Hmmmm, more of Jackknife and Velvet's mutual hatred is revealed! Juicy, if I do say so myself.


	7. Disaster Boy

“One slice of vegetarian, one meat lover's with extra cheese, please.”  
I paid the pizza guy in a stand on the sidewalk, looking around furtively. Jumps back to Normal Land were always dangerous for me because any of my friends could pop out of the ground and recognize me at any moment. It wasn't as likely in this part of Los Angeles, but I still had to be careful. The honking of a passing taxi made me huddle deeper into my hoodie, waiting impatiently for the pizza guy to finish boxing up mine and Jared's food. It was raining to beat the band that morning, and I was ready to finish the jump and and get back to Strangeland without anyone (especially Pete) being the wiser.  
  
“Gabe? What are you doing here?”   
The sudden soft voice at my shoulder made me jump and turn wildly, wondering who the _hell_ would recognize me there. I peered through my dark sunglasses and the driving rain to see a soaked and confused William Beckett, bundled up in a dark blue pea coat that was much too big for his skinny frame.   
“Why are you here, Gabe? I haven't heard from you in almost a month!” He edged closer as I instinctively shrank back a little, looking concerned.  
“Yeah, uh, sorry Bilvy. I've been a little busy lately.” I cringed, knowing he'd instantly see through the lie.   
“Bullshit. You're _never_ busy. And it's not just you, either. Pete's gone. Brendon and Ryan won't answer their phones. Even Jared hasn't come online for the past couple days. So you need to tell me what's going on. Like, nowish.” He looked so fierce under his mop of sodden hair.   
“ _Querido_ , listen, I can't-”  
“Don't you use your Spanish juju on me. You're all involved in something, I can tell. I've left you a zillion texts and you haven't answered me. You _always_ answer me. So start talking, because I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know what's going on with you and everyone else.” He folded his arms across his skinny chest like a little kid, following me down the sidewalk after I finally received mine and Jared's pizza. He watched me carefully as I trudged to a hole-in-the-wall internet cafe and went inside, sitting at a table in the back.   
“So,” I began. “What do you want to know?”  
“Where the hell you've been,” he said flatly, eyes not leaving my face.  
“No dice. Can't tell you that.” I grimaced, hating to lie to him any way.  
His eyes darkened, watching me across the dirty table. “Gabriel Saporta. Tell me what's going on.”  
I sighed, sliding off my sunglasses and and hiding my face in my hands. I'd have to tell him. I'd promised Pete that I wouldn't tell anyone back in Normal Land what was going on in Strangeland, but William had always been an exception for me and Pete knew that. He was almost _asking_ me to break the rules, and it gave me an idea.  
“Alright, fine,” I sighed out between my fingers. “I can't tell you, but I can show you.” I opened my eyes to see him regarding me cautiously.  
“Gabe, what are you talking about? You know whatever it is, I'll believe you anyway. I'm just mad you think you have to hide it from me. I thought we were best friends.”  
“We are! Man, you can't do that to me. Dammit. Fine. You're not gonna believe me.”  
“I just got done telling you that I'd believe you.” He rested his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands, watching me. “Unless you said you've been dropping in and out of Narnia or something.”  
I let out a strangled, nervous laugh. His expression turned to that concerned face he usually reserved for when I was extremely drunk or I'd forgotten to eat for a few days in a row. “What?”  
“Not far off,” I mumbled.  
“I knew it,” he whispered, hearing me instantly. Hazel eyes bore into mine. I had his full attention.“Where have you been, Gabey?”  
I looked around the deserted cafe, hoping there was no one around. “Okay, so there's a place called Strangeland...”


	8. Bubble Bubble, Toil and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face is seen in Strangeland, and a race against time to heal him from his arrival.

I’d only just settled down to sleep when the idea for a new formula to cure sadness came to me. Scrambling for the yellow notebook I kept at my bedside, I began to quickly write it down before I forgot. All at once, I could hear a loud noise upstairs in the Atrium. At this time of night, it was usually eerily silent. Frowning, I dressed quickly, struggling with the socks. “Come now, Patrick, don’t dawdle,” I whispered, deciding to forgo shoes and to just go see what was the matter. I grabbed a flashlight from a nearby lab table and headed through the winding stone corridors at breakneck speed, my stocking feet making little noise on the smooth floors. I came to the entrance of the Atrium, and made sure to only peer inside.

“Come on, we need to get you to Jack.” That sounded like… Rogue Mishap? I tried to peer through the darkness to see who was with him, but my flashlight would have given me away.  
“Who? Who’s Jack?” Oh no. That voice sounded suspiciously like William Beckett.. Pete would have to handle this mess when he woke up, and he probably wouldn't be too happy about it.  
“Jared. Don’t worry, he can fix you up.”  
“Don’t you have a proper doctor here?”  
“We do, but he’s sleeping. I think. Patrick is the closest thing to a doctor we have here.”  
I swelled with a weird sort of pride. Maybe William would be the key for us all to return to Normal land? But it was nice to have my talents recognized instead of demonized. I followed as the voices got quieter, doing my best to stay silent as they headed toward Jared’s room. It was chilly in the castle. I’d have to remember to mention it to Cathy so she would pass along the info to whoever took care of the castle.  
“How did everyone get here?” Will’s voice was quiet. He sounded like he was hurt, his voice full of pain.  
“They either just appeared here or they were brought here, like you.” They reached Jared’s door, knocking.  
I decided to make my presence known. “William? What are you doing here?”  
Gabe jumped as I spoke. “Jesus, Benzedrine. You scared the shit out of me!”  
“It wasn't my intention. I can help take care of Will and Jared can too, let’s just get you in his room so no one sees you out here.”  
Jared opened his door and Gabe swept in without a word, making Jared bristle. “Jesus Christ, Gabe. I asked for a taco, not William Beckett.”  
“Yeah well, he was asking questions and then I brought him wrong. I think I accidentally spliced some of his skin off.” He laid Will out on Jared’s bed, being careful of his arm.  
Will hissed softly at the change in pressure, clearly wanting to scratch or grasp at his wound, which looked more like a rash in the light of Jared’s computer.  
I stepped closer, taking a look. “Don’t worry about a thing, Will, I’ll get you fixed up fast.” I turned to Gabe. “Keep him comfortable. I need to go get a couple things from my lab.”  
Gabe nodded, Jared looking mutinous behind him. “Don’t worry,” Jared promised. “We’ll keep an eye on him.”

  
I sighed, gripping my flashlight tightly and setting off for my lab at a sprint. That skin was going to get infected if I didn't treat it soon. I’d need Warmth, Health and Trust…. Chamomile and Queen Anne’s lace… Yarrow… I was so busy contemplating ingredients that I didn't notice anyone in front of me until I ran headlong into a stocky figure dressed in black, causing us both to fall, sprawling on the floor. I rubbed my head, shining my flashlight at the other.  
The face of Sandman, devoid of its usual makeup, stared back at me. “Sandman? What are you doing awake?”  
“Why are you running in the dark?” He quipped back, eyebrow raising. “Why are you in such a hurry that you didn't even bother to shine your flashlight in front of you?” He stood, offering a hand to help me up. I took it, standing slowly and looking at him. He’d appreciate honesty the most, I realized.  
“Gabe brought William here, he spliced some of his skin off.” I sighed. Gabe would be pissed, but Sandman would have to find out eventually.  
“Damn…. I told him to leave people there…. But he’s already here, it can’t be helped. Go to your lab, I’ll go check on them and welcome William to Strangeland.” He swept back toward Jared’s room, somehow aware of where he was without being told. Sandman just seemed to know these things.

  
I shook it off, continuing to run towards my lab. William’s skin wouldn't heal itself in its current state. Not without help. I made it back to the door of his lab, grabbing what ingredients I could find and mixing them expertly, dicing the Queen Anne’s lace plants quickly to add to the yellow mixture of Health. I applied the heat from my Bunsen burner quickly, willing the tincture to stew and thicken quickly. William would need all the help he could get, and this mixture would be a good dressing to heal his skin. As soon as the mixture began to bubble, I stirred it in time with the boiling drops of liquid rising to the surface, bottling the mixture when it suddenly turned a bright orange and stiffened into a jelly-like consistency in the jar. I clutched the glass jar, shutting off the flame of the burner and racing back to Jared’s room.


End file.
